hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Black ICE
__TOC__ Summary ---- "Black ICE is a strong local security unit. The control of any hostile node can be taken over very fast. Upgrade it to increase its strength and firewall." '' ---- Black ICE is an offensive Security Node. During the Brute Force phase of an attack, it charges up when a node connected to it is captured, then fires a blast similar to that of the Blaster program dealing a large amount of damage to the captured node. Black ICE nodes will target captured nodes connected to it and will attack one node at a time. However, if Black ICE is connected to multiple captured nodes and its original target becomes secured by the network, it will switch to another compromised node according to Attack Priorities without losing charge time. Charge time is reset once all nodes connected to a Black ICE are secure. The maximum level a Black ICE can be upgraded to is 21Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level. The maximum number of Black ICEs you can have on your network is four. Unlike Business Nodes, there are no restrictions on deleting Black ICE nodes from the network. Statistics |'Node Level''' |'Node Firewall' |'Strength (DPS)' |'Damage (per hit)' |} |'Node Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Completion Time' |'Required Core Level' |} Gallery Tips * Strength above and ingame is listed as damage per second. * Black ICE takes 3.5 seconds to charge each attack and projectiles take 3 seconds to reach the target. This means a node defended solely by Black ICE(s) with no antivirus installed can safely install a Protector without any supporting programs, such as Shocker or ICE Wall. * Black ICE starts in a secured state. (Black Node, but no antivirus installed). A Sentry connected to Black ICE will install an antivirus after 0.5 seconds, similar to a Turret. * When defending, position Black ICE in a way that the attacker cannot effectively use the 5 program slots it permits on capture. * A Black ICE with an antivirus installed will attack with both its blaster-like and antivirus attack, significantly increasing damage output. * Black ICE works well when attacking a captured node that has an ICE Wall or a Protector installed. * It is good in combination with the Turret. The Black ICE can destroy defensive programs on a captured node while the Turret recaptures the node. It is also good in combination with Guardian node, as the increased protection allows it more time to deal damage to defensive programs like ICE Wall or Protector. * In comparison to other nodes, it has a high amount of firewall. When combined with its 5 program slots, it is very dangerous if captured. * At lower levels this node is not very effective; it is recommended that one upgrades it in order for it to be useful. Trivia ICE stands for ''Intrusion Countermeasures Electronics. ''This term was first introduced by science-fiction writer William Gibson to refer to a piece of computer software that protect systems from external attacks. A program called BlackICE PC Protection has existed; however IBM discontinued it in 2007. References zh:反入侵系統 (繁體) Category:Node Category:Security Node Category:Defenses